


Untitled (The Pizza Shop Short)

by miriad



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriad/pseuds/miriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Daniel knows a good deal when he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (The Pizza Shop Short)

There was a line at the Little Caesar's and while it would have been easier to just order the damn thing over the phone, it was a good deal and Daniel had long ago learned the true value of a good deal. A cheap pizza could last for days if need be and there were times when it had really mattered. The fact that what he made per month now was almost more than what he had made the entire year before that first trip to Abydos didn't really matter. A deal was a deal.

Plus, he liked the pizza.

A harried mother with five children stood at the counter arguing over just what toppings made the perfect pizza and just what toppings would end the world if they were ordered. Daniel rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, only later realizing that he looked just like Jack as he did so. He ignored the noise from the counter, not letting the screeching whine tilt the balance of his day. He was just fine, the world was okay and in no danger of ending at the moment (fingers crossed, knock on wood, please pleasepleaseplease) and a little wait... well, at least Jack wasn't here.

He would get two pies, if you could really call them that(time spent in Chicago making him doubt that Little Caesar's actually counted as pizza, let alone pie), which would allow for freezing, lunch packing and various late night snacking as he worked on the translations that he dragged home that evening.

At one time he would have given Jack a call, maybe Sam or Teal'c, asked if they wanted to join him, maybe throw in a movie just for laughs but that had been a long time ago. Things had changed.

The line moved forward, the woman and her kids rolling out to the parking lot, a mass of angry words and hot pizza. The silence afterward was almost as deafening as the noise. He didn't mind.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, the vibrations almost as loud as his actual ring tone and he sighed, wondering if he had to answer it or if he could just let it roll over to voice mail. Guilt, worry and the need to know who would have the temerity to call him on the first evening of his long anticipated weekend off forced him to pull the phone from his pocket and squint to read the call id on the small display.

He rolled his eyes again and flicked the phone open, sighing as he did so.

"Seven thousand channels and not a damn thing on."

"Did you need something Jack?"

"Something good to watch, preferably."

"And for this, you call me? You must really be desperate."

"Obviously." There was a pause, a long one, as though Jack really didn't know what to say next. Daniel, who had  
had a longer relationship with Jack than almost everyone else he had ever known, knew that there were words there, waiting to be spoken and he waited. One of these days, Jack was going to say them and Daniel kept answering the phone, hoping to hear them.

"Is there a point to this?" He asked finally, the last person in front of him in line paying for his pizzas and leaving the counter. Daniel fumbled in his pocket for his money one handed, the bills sliding against one another. He held up two fingers to the clerk and motioned towards the stack of peperoni pizzas, just five dollars each. Daniel pulled the wad of bills from his pocket, giving up on trying to sort them before hand and gave the clerk a twenty.

"Just bored. You know how it is."

"Yeah, right. Ritalin might help with that, you know." Two greasy boxes slid across the counter, along with his change and Daniel stuffed two dollars into the tip cup in front of the register. The clerk smiled and Daniel smiled back, then turned, pizzas in one hand.

"Hardy hah hah, Danny. You're hilarious." Another pause and Daniel sighed.

"Jack-"

"Just bring the damn pizzas over here and we'll order pay-per-view. How does that sound?" Daniel stopped in place, brow furrowed.

"How did you know-"

"Look, Danny, you're dealing with a Special Ops trained-"

"Yes, I know, I've heard-"

"I know things. Just get over here. Make me unbored."

And he had to laugh. It was just so... Jack. He set the pizzas on the roof of his car, pulling the keys from his jacket pocket and smiled to himself. It was the beginning of a moment and he had learned from past experience that you didn't point those out when they occurred, you kept them hidden, for later, to pull out and shine like a found penny when everything else in the world seemed dull. No, you didn't point them out, you rode them out. He could do that.

"I'm not watching Catwoman."

"Halle Berry-"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. No amount of hotness can make up for that, that..."

"No Catwoman. Got it. Just get your ass over here. I've got the beer."

"Sure Jack. Whatever you say."

He hit end and slid his phone back in his pocket. With a beep, he unlocked the door, slide the pizzas on the backseat and settled in to drive back the other way across town. After all, he knew a good deal when he saw it.


End file.
